Aventuras de Camila
by RobertaUchiha
Summary: Camila está voltando da escola quando encontra Laval e Eris, então entra numa aventura num mundo chamado Chima.
1. Voltando da escola

**Pov Camila:**

**Estou voltando da escola depois de um dia muito tedioso, teve uma prova surpresa, enquanto eu fazia a prova pude ver o professor dormindo, agora eu tenho certeza que eles fazem provas apenas para dormir ou se divertir vendo os alunos que não estudaram para fazerem as provas, tipo eu.**

**Continuei caminhando, lentamente, até chegar a uma loja de 1,99 que fica mais ou menos duas quadras perto de casa, do lado tinha um bar, entrei nele, peguei todo o dinheiro que tinha (2 reais) e comprei um pastel murcho que quando comi vi que tinha gosto de papel.**

**Continuei andando, e, para a minha alegria, começou a chover, fui para baixo de uma arvore tentar arrumar um abrigo, já que a água escorre por entre as folhas, então não demorou muito para a agua começar a cair em mim, fui correndo para uma parada de ônibus, definitivamente eu deveria ter ido para a parada primeiro, agora eu estava molhada, abri a minha mochila e tirei uma capa de chuva roxa com listras, da minha irmã, ela deve ter colocado na minha mochila por engano, revirei mais um pouco e achei a minha capa, que era lilás com preto nas bordas, coloquei e saí de baixo da parada do ônibus.**

**Continuei andando até chegar a um pet shop, que fica a uma quadra de casa, não entrei ali, continuei andando, a chuva não diminuía, olhei para o céu, a natureza é estranha, a 5 minutos atrás o dia estava lindo, dava para ir nadar num lago ou numa praia, agora, parece que anoiteceu e está chovendo muito.**

**Continuei andando até ouvir sons estranhos que vinham de becos, tentei de tudo para não entrar lá mas a minha curiosidade venceu e fui ver o que estava acontecendo no beco, entrei lá, andei um pouco e ouvi uma voz feminina:**

**-porque você tinha que entrar no portal?**

**-hm... curiosidade.**

_**Curiosidade, haha, duvido.**_

**Eles apareceram, eram... Um leão e uma ágia? Involuntariamente, eu fiz um barulho, eles me viram e eu gritei:**

**-um leão! Chamem a NASA! O governo! A carrocinha! Qualquer coisa! – gritei enquanto saia correndo feito a medrosa que eu sou.**

**Eles me seguiram.**

_**Continua...**_


	2. Prazer, Camila

**POV Camila:**

**Eu não tenho sorte, primeiro tem prova surpresa, depois, começa a chover e por último, eu encontro um leão e uma águia que falam!**

**Bom, pelo menos eu acho que despistei eles e estou chegando em casa, mas, como eu não tenho sorte, acabei escorregando e caindo de bunda no chão, com o fato de eu ter caído no chão deu tempo de eles me alcançarem, o leão, que agora estava parado na minha frente, me ajudou a levantar e disse:**

**-você está bem? – a águia, que eu não tinha visto até o momento que ele fez a pergunta, estava me olhando, com um olhar que demonstrava um pouco de... Descrença? (ou desconfiança?) Desviei o olhar dela e olhei para o leão, ele me olhava com um olhar divertido, como se decidindo se deveria rir ou não, eu respondi, com a voz baixa e um pouco rouca, provavelmente por causa do grito (****berro****) que eu dei antes:**

**-estou bem, obrigada – ele sorriu, a águia apenas ficou parada, nos olhando, senti meu rosto ficar um pouco quente...**

**-meu nome é Laval – a águia falou em seguida:**

**-meu nome é Eris – Eris? Laval? Quem é que da um nome desse para um filho? Eu falei, ignorando meu pensamento sobre o nome estranho deles:**

**-prazer, Camila – até agora, eles estavam sendo legais, e eu estava começando a duvidar se eles eram mesmo animais ou só estavam fantasiados...**

**-de qual tribo você é? – Tribo? Como assim? Eu falei:**

**-como assim tribos? – eu perguntei, Laval e Eris se afastaram um pouco e falaram entre si algumas coisas, eles voltaram e eu disse:**

**-eu tenho que ir pra casa se não meus pais vão ficar preocupados... – fui interrompida por Eris:**

**-você poderia conhecer a nossa casa, Chima – peraí, China? Eles são da China?:**

**-então... vocês são da China?**

**-Chima – Eris me corrigiu, eu falei:**

**-ok... mas eu vou trocar de roupa primeiro – e fui até minha casa, dessa vez tranquilamente, enquanto a chuva ficava cada vez mais forte...**


	3. Vamos logo

**Cheguei em casa, abri a minha mochila e revirei nela até encontrar a maldita chave do portão, cujo minha **_**querida **_**irmã escondeu bem no fundo, abri o portão e disse:**

**-vamos, se irmos rápido talvez a minha irmã não nos veja... - entramos e fomos direto até meu quarto, peguei umas roupas e me tranquei no banheiro, mais ou menos cinco minutos depois eu tinha tomado um banho rápido e trocado de roupa, destranquei o banheiro e saí, quando saí me esbarrei na Eris, que tava de costas para a porta conversando com o Laval sobre algo que eu não entendi direito, ela se virou pra mim rapidamente, os dois ficaram me olhando por um tempo enquanto eu ia no meu pc e atualizava uns sites, desliguei o pc e disse:**

**-vamos logo, não tenho o dia todo - então saímos, mas tinha uma leve surpresa desagradável, minha irmã estava no sofá olhando tv, e se passássemos por lá ela nos veria e iria contar os meus pais que eu tinha trazido alguem pra casa, e eles me deixariam de castigo **_**para sempre **_**se isso acontecesse, então eu tive uma ideia, fui até a cozinha e chamei por ela, quando ela tava indo pra cozinha nós nos escondemos, quando ela estava lá eu aproveitei e fui até a porta e disse:**

**-vamos, não temos muito tempo antes dela perceber que não tem ninguem na cozinha - então saimos de casa e fomos até o beco onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez.**

**Chegando no beco, pude ver que ali no canto tinha uma espécie de portal (tipo o portal do desenho transformers prime, só que mais escuro), Eris entrou no portal primeiro, Laval entrou logo em seguida, eu olhei para os lados, não tinha ninguem que pudesse me ver ali, e ainda estava chovendo, entrei no portal, que me levava até essa tal de Chima.**


End file.
